User talk:Mixer2301
My archive. Flag How did you make your flag? Cap123 (Talk) 14:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes you Happy New Year User:Historicalcp, hey there Mixer! Happy New Year, here is a special present for you, with characters and mascots from this year, and I will give you also the Christmas present I forgot to give to you :-) Good luck on your job and wish you good luck in 2013! =) Flag My Flag is only a .jpg not an animated .gif file. How do you get the animation? Cap123 (Talk) 12:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Penguin of the Month I would like vote Penguin-Pal to be Penguin of the Month. Penguin-Pal is really helpful and adds lots of cool features to the wiki like Anchor. Cap123 (Talk) 09:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Please go on chat I need you on chat ASAP. It's Mikey! :P (talk) 14:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you too Hi Hi Mixer, Thanks for the gift! have a happy new year! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy New Year Thanks for your postcard, mixer. I really appreciated it :) -- Dps04talk 01:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Annoying Jerk Hello. As the title of my message says "Jerk", you probably can figure out I'm not too happy. This annoying user named Call of Pony was harassing me in the chat today. They kept calling me a "Christmas Noob". I think that this annoying person has to be blocked indefinitely for his rude behavior. ~CoP is very rude and should be blocked forever! ---------------------------------------------------- Hello. My name is Locy8. I came to talk to you about SPAM. SPAM is a thing in the live chat that stands for Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages and WILL get you kicked from a chat. Things like posting random stuff or even doing more then five emotes is SPAM. Strangely, I don't see anything in the rules about SPAM, which means people are getting kicked without warning. So this gets me thinking, how did SPAM get created? Is it even an official rule? Are people getting banned for no reason without warning? Hi! Hi, im Masterlove and im new in the wiki I just want to say hi and wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year. I hope we can be friends! Masterlove (talk) 02:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC)MasterloveMasterlove (talk) 02:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Admiistrator talk page Hi Mixer, I've added to the top of your user page the category Administrator talk pages, which is used for listing admins talk pages. When archiving your talk page, please remove it from the archive page and add it again to the talk page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mixer Hi Mixer, Ok, I am not sure about Apj's promotion too. I thought he was at first promoted sometime in April, but was later demoted for some reasons I am not sure of. You better ask Apj about it, I don't want to add information which I am not sure of. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 14:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Dps04 Hi Mixer, Ok, I will. G'Day! -- Dps04talk 14:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi Mixer, Yes, i've made the videos for the channel. Do you have ide for new vids? (btw you can contact me if you want to use this account as well). P.S. sorry about the delay, forgot to submit the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hello Hi Mixer, Yeah, that's me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Confirming Hey , Mixer 2301 the potm has no finished , now it has started again i would like you to confirm these nominations/votes http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Penguin_of_the_Month --Arsenal55702 (talk) 07:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Prize Re:Warning I've been told. Hey, just block me now, I'm useless to this wiki anyway. I didn't know that I was making so many categories... Anyways, please block me. I don't want to come back to this wiki, and blocking me wont tempt me into coming back. ~ Friend Hello, I am trying to friend all the admins on this wiki. I already have Penguin-Pal, Dps04 and Apj26 on my friend list. I have sent you a friend request and it would be great if you could add me! Meme Hi i made a meme for you it's very funny check it out :D Mixer2301likeabossxD.jpg|xD :P -- --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) You need to confirm this thingy!!! You know about the Club Penguin Wiki:Demotion Project? Well, I would like to add a user, but Dororo removed it because it wasn't confirmed by an admin, so, can you please confirm this: GrandCroconaw66 (+1) Nominated by 123kitten1 and confirmed by no one (Mixer, please confirm!!!) For (1) # Against (0) Comments RE:About out YouTube channel Hi Mixer, It sounds like a good idea. How did you think of doing this? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Requested Lock Hey Mixer, It seems all this user only edits there user page here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Penguin_man Can you lock there page? Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Your subpages Hi Mixer, Please note that your subpage template as an unclosed div tag in the line with the Gallery (a > after the '''